


Blackfire's Big Push

by DraceDomino



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Breeding, Cheating, Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest, Mindbreak, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: The jewel of Charta is a source of tremendous power...and a chance for Blackfire to get some delicious revenge. Not just on her sweet little sister that's about to become her wanton cocksleeve, but on that entire worthless planet that she calls home...and her precious little human boyfriend.
Relationships: Komand'r/Koriand'r (DCU), Starfire/Blackfire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	Blackfire's Big Push

Blackfire’s Big Push  
-by Drace Domino

“Oh, I...feel...glorious!” Blackfire laughed as she spun through the air, arms outstretched as she weaved back and forth at speeds never before achieved. With her long black locks whipping behind her, her taut and powerful frame coiled like a spring, and her grin broadening to a wicked smile, she had plenty of reason to be happy. The gem nestled in her suit continued to glow with a steady red pulse, burning brighter and brighter the more the royal sister rejoiced. Darting through the air like a malicious comet, it didn’t take her long to break through the atmosphere of a distant, remote little planet and right back into space. While she sped forward her smile soon expanded to the point of a robust laugh, and with a growing cackle she twirled in wicked glee, body tensing with desire...and ill intent. “Oh, my sweet little sister, I can’t wait to show you the new me!”

The time it took to reach Earth was faster than ever, with Blackfire leaving nothing more than the distant sound of her devious laugh in her wake. With the jewel of Charta nestled to her chest, every last inch of her felt more powerful and virile, and as she swept past light years in the blink of an eye, her body began to change as well. What was once smooth flesh became more muscled and toned, and though she still remained the lithe and appealing figure of royal beauty, the definition therein was undeniable. She was visibly stronger now to match her newfound tier, but the changes didn’t quite stop there.

It was at the edges of the Milky Way, hurtling through space with foul intent, that Blackfire suddenly screeched to a halt. Something more was changing with her body, and as she gazed down at the source of a whole new sensation she found her skirt lifting, as something pushed at it from underneath. With a cautious hand she pulled the flap of material back, only for her voice to break into an uproarious fit of profound, tremendous glee. The jewel of Charta was clearly a boon that would just keep on giving, bestowing on her powers upon powers until she was nothing short of a living god! With her fists closed and her panties cast to the passing stardust, Blackfire beamed with sinister madness and took the time to savor the moment.

“Oh, my dear, dear sister…” Blackfire purred, with every inch of her body - including the newest ones - tense in a blend of hunger and ferocity. “You...you will be the first.”

“Sister! You have returned! I am so sorry that our last encounter ended so poorl--oof!”

Starfire’s sweet response to seeing her big sister again was something that the young Tamaranian woman had been thinking about for months. It was impossible to detach her fondness for her own flesh and blood from the monster that Blackfire had become, and barely a day went by that Starfire didn’t lament what happened between them. After all, what sister didn’t want to have a close and loving relationship with her own? With their parents no longer in the picture, it was all the more important that Starfire step up to the plate, be the bigger woman, and invite Blackfire back into her life with open, inviting arms.

And unfortunately, what she received in that moment of kindness was Blackfire’s closed fist straight into her stomach.

Titan Tower shook with the impact of Blackfire’s blow, the building’s very foundations quaking as the shockwave rioted from top to bottom. If it wasn’t for Starfire’s Tamaranian physiology she would’ve been absolutely obliterated, and even still it was enough to ensure there would be no fight left within her until long past the point it was needed. Every muscle in Starfire’s body ached from the second her big sister wordlessly drove through the side of Titan Tower, blasted straight through her sister’s bedroom, and caught her in a fierce punch - only to carry her across the entirety of Jump City and far, far beyond.

Across the city. Across the state. Across the country, Blackfire beamed as she held her bare fist against Starfire’s gut, letting the wind whip at them as she flew with astonishing speed. Like an eagle plucking a plump little treat from the forest she scooped her sister from the safety of the Tower all the way to a distant field halfway across the planet - far from the aide of the rest of the Teen Titans. There Blackfire hovered a hundred feet above the ground, her fingers taut against the waistband of her little sister’s skirt as she held her still-stunned body at her mercy. Pulling the redhead close, Blackfire’s lips nipped at the other girl’s ear, carrying with them a wicked venom that ensured Starfire would be in for a particularly rough time.

“It’s so nice to see you again, Sis,” she chuckled, and flashed a devious look as Starfire managed to unleash a tiny, pathetic squeak. “It’s a shame we’re such a small family these days, but don’t worry...I’ve got just the solution!”

It all happened far too fast for even Starfire to stop. With movements as quick as a strike of lightning Blackfire suddenly threw her little sister down towards the Earth, letting her crash to the surface with a fierce impact that rocked the ground and made Starfire’s scream echo over the vacant landscape. With barely a split second’s time passing after Blackfire was upon her once more, though this time her hands travelled with purpose and focus, grasping at Starfire’s clothing and stripping it free of that shivering figure while the other girl could merely sob and flail.

“S...Sister! Why...why are you doing this?!” There was fear in Starfire’s eyes, and that fear only fueled Blackfire to push harder, more fiercely, more desperately. That fear was forcing Blackfire’s skirt to lift more and more as the seconds passed, encouraging something that Starfire had not yet witnessed. As her shirt was savagely torn from her chest and her Tamaranian tits were left bouncing free and exposed Starfire unleashed a frightened shout, looking back over her shoulder with terror lining her features. “No, Blackfire! Please...please, something is making you do this! Let me help you!”

“You’ll be helping me plenty, Starfire!” Blackfire roared, just as she yanked the girl’s skirt and panties from her body in a single, swift motion. Starfire was left bare save for her armbands and her boots, plump breasts exposed and a neatly-trimmed pussy left bare to the open air. While Starfire fidgeted in futile desperate Blackfire pushed herself fiercely against her from behind, grinding her hips forward to force Starfire to realize just what was waiting to enjoy her. “First, you’re going to help me try out this beautiful new cock of mine. And then...once I’m done filling you up, turning you into my mindless fuckslave? You’re going to help me do it to all of your friends! To every hero bitch on this miserable, worthless little planet!”

“S..Sist...sist--ahh!” Starfire wasn’t even given the right to beg Blackfire for mercy any longer, suddenly forced to the dirt as she was. Blackfire’s grin was feral and devious as she pressed a hand to the back of her little sister’s head, keeping her pinned while the other forced her hips to lift. Fingers squeezed at Starfire’s ass and began the swift process of exploring her, trailing digits across her quivering thighs, teasing a pussy that was shivering from its owner's terror, and dragging nails possessively across Starfire’s flesh. When Blackfire finally spoke she did so with her mouth pressed flush against the back of her little sister’s ear, breath hot and hungry on her flesh and her tone absolutely devoid of any sympathy or love for her own flesh and blood. To her, Starfire was nothing more than a thing to be owned.

“Let’s see what you’ve got hiding her for me, hmm?” Blackfire purred with malicious intent, guiding her fingers to her little sister’s pussy to begin the process of sinful exploration. While Starfire squirmed and whimpered against the invasive touch of the other woman, Blackfire’s smile broadened and she wrenched her fingers within the girl’s hair, continuing to drive her face to the dirt while her free hand dipped into that tender, trembling slit. She found a warth and even a wetness within her little sister’s cunt, and she shamelessly wiggled her fingers back and forth to wring even more nectar from those Tamaranian folds. “Already hungry for me, hmm, Sis? Or did I interrupt you while you were thinking about that worthless little human you’ve taken a liking to?”

“Nnnn...n-nooo, sister, s-stop this…!” Starfire could do little more than repeat the same desperate pleas and whining begs, flailing as she was in a futile attempt to break her sister’s control. The jewel of Charta made Blackfire far, far too strong for Starfire to resist, and this far away from the rest of the Titans there’d be no help anywhere to be seen. Deep down, she knew that whatever was bound to happen would be fully at the whim of the sadistically depraved Blackfire, and all the younger of the two girls could hope for in that moment was appealing to some sense of mercy. “P...Please, I...I only ever wanted us to be...to be a proper family, Blackfi-aaaahhhh!”

Starfire’s hips were lifted by Blackfire suddenly hooking two fingers inside of her pussy and flinching them upward, grinding her digits against the other girl’s tight, convulsing walls. Starfire’s hands clutched at the ground underneath her and her knees drove deep into the soil, tears rolling wildly in lines down the sides of her face and her throat quaking with emotion and ache. Whether she had indeed been thinking of Robin in the split seconds before Blackfire’s arrival or some dark part of her delighted in being shoved to the ground by the older woman made no difference - the simple fact was that Starfire’s pussy was soaked and warm, and ready to receive the cock of her big sister. Blackfire couldn’t help but laugh as she pulled her fingers free, watching how they were left glistening in the wake of her sister’s grip, and she used that same hand to slap her grip around her shift and bunker into the required position. With bent knees and a devious smile she allowed her tip to rub back and forth across Starfire’s nethers, collecting a healthy dose of glisten while she further taunted her in true sadistic fashion.

“Don’t worry, dear sister…” Blackfire teased, working the tip of her member forward just a bit - enough for Starfire to feel the first invasion of her own flesh and blood’s brand new cock. She again combed her fingers down the back of Starfire’s hair, only to suddenly press her face harder against the dirt, preparing to lunge inside. “You’ll feel so much better when you’re carrying a new generation of Tamaranian warriors!”

From there, Starfire could only wail as she felt Blackfire lunge within, penetrating her from the entrance to the base, with Blackfire’s cock piercing deep inside. That massive member stretched Starfire’s tender walls that were left spasming in response, trembling and convulsing as part of her tried to squeeze her out and another part desperately attempted to milk her. Starfire’s fists clenched at the dirt below, her face was left a mess of tears and spit and framed by a panicked scream, and she was absolutely positive that the parts of her that Blackfire was reaching were regions never once explored. Not by Robin, to be certain. That dominant witch’s cock was practically pushing her tip against her little sister’s womb, bracing herself there to relish in the frantic, quivering grip of a frightened, raped pussy.

“S...sis...te-hhhnnn…” Unable to speak, unable to fight, Starfire was helpless beneath her. She was basking in the grim light of the jewel of Charta, dimly aware in her once-innocent mind that it was that foul relic giving her sister not only such horrible thoughts but the power and prick with which to put them into motion. If she could somehow reach a hand out, somehow lock her fingers around that jewel and yank it free of Blackfire’s chest she might even have a chance...but deep down, she knew that Blackfire was far, far too smart to ever give her such an opportunity. Starfire was forced to swallow the knowledge that Blackfire was going to rape her. Blackfire was going to breed her. And then...if what her big sister said was true, she was going to help her do it to others.

And that part frightened Starfire most of all.

“Ha ha haaaa! Ohh, you are so tight and frightened!” Blackfire shuddered, leaning back while keeping her cock firmly hilted inside of Starfire’s pussy. She slapped her palms against her own well-cut figure, grazing her fingers over the newfound definition to her muscles and across her powerful, firm chest. When her hands finally slipped into the long tresses of black hair she arched her back with a satisfied sigh, absolutely delighting in the wet, warm pressure that was squeezing every magnificent inch of Tamaranian girldick. “Starfire, Starfire, Starfire...how I’ve dreamed of having you helpless like this in front of me! Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

Starfire wasn’t given the chance to speak, for as soon as Blackfire committed to that moment of sinful pleasure her body flew into immediate motion. She clapped her hands against her sister’s shoulders with an iron grip and began to pound back and forth, giving Starfire no chance to prepare herself and showing no form of mercy. Her hips flew to the point that massive cocktip was just nearly crowning against the edges of Starfire’s soaked cunt, only to dash forward once more in a fiercely powerful strike that left the other Tamaranian gasping. Again and again she plowed forward, pressing Starfire’s body to the surface of the impact crater left when she hit the ground, and each time she clapped forward against her little sister’s backside there were shockwaves of strength and force that could only be generated by the profane power of two Tamaranians in heat.

Starfire was left ashamed and defeated, sobbing as she stared into the distance and thought of her beloved friends. Would she ever see them again? Would she ever see Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Silkie? In that moment of sorrow and desperation, it seemed like the only one she was guaranteed to lay eyes on again was her dear friend Raven...only with a sinister intent at the leash of her new owner. The mere thought of Robin was enough to make Starfire’s heart ache as her pussy was claimed by Blackfire’s merciless cock, not just for the fact that someone other than her love was doing it...but because the deepest, darkest part of her was starting to celebrate it. Her fear rumbled even more when Blackfire suddenly pulled at the back of her hair, yanking her from the dirt so she could squeeze against her from behind and press her lips flush against the back of her little sister’s ear.

“Your cunt’s hungry, Starfire…” Blackfire purred, still slamming even as she taunted her sister. One of Starfire’s bouncing, bare breasts was soon caught in Blackfire’s grasp, and the woman’s other wicked hand swept forward, caressing up and down across her little sister’s belly. “It knows you can’t wait to carry my little warrior. It knows what a worthless bitch you are, only good for getting bred...only worth your weight in how much cum I can pump you with.” Her smile drew even more malicious and foul, and she forced her cock into Starfire with another swift pump - hilting herself once again and making her little sister endure the sinful, incestous penetration to the point that her belly bulged underneath Blackfire’s teasing hand. “And I think you know it, too.”

Starfire struggled even now, with her hands hanging helplessly at her sides and tears rolling down from the edges of her cheeks to land against her heaving breasts. Her sobs were deep and guttural as she felt her pussy stretched to its limit by her wicked sister, and even though Blackfire’s words stung at the back of her senses like a cruel venom, there was a part of her - small but growing - that almost wanted to agree. Maybe something inside of her knew it, after all.

She wasn’t given much of a chance to dwell on it, for soon Blackfire wrenched her to the ground once more. This time, the black-haired princess spun Starfire around to send her crashing against her back, and she did so while that mighty cock was still halfway inside of her little sister’s fiercely tight cunt. As the earth shook from the impact of Starfire’s back, Blackfire loomed over her now with a growing smile and her hands repositioning to claim the other girl’s ankles. Lifting Starfire’s legs and keeping them stretched, it afforded her the least resistance as she started to pound once more. Heavy, intense, brutal strikes forward sent her balls clapping against Starfire’s backside and driving that mighty member well to the base - bulging the other girl’s belly with every push. And though for the first time Starfire’s hands were free and she could conceivably launch a counterattack on her cruel big sister, the mere idea of it didn’t even cross her mind. She simply clutched the dirt underneath her, watched with wide and sobbing eyes, and let it happen while she was broken.

Broken under the heavy, fierce thrusts of an abusive and demented big sister. Broken under the weight of knowing that she was betraying Robin and all of her friends by letting this happen. Broken by the fact that the harder Blackfire fucked her and the harder that throbbing, tremendously large cock pounded her...the more she liked it.

Starfire was just about to break when there was a sudden sound that filled the air to the side of the clearing, the signature noise of one piece of the T-jet hovering overhead. As both girls gazed up, an image burst from the cockpit and began hurtling down towards the earth, dynamically diving in a way that only a true hero would.

“Ohh, Robin! It’s so nice for you to join us!” Blackfire roared with laughter, yet didn’t stop thrusting. Her hips were flashing back and forth as swiftly as possible, pounding Starfire to the point that the redhead was left a whimpering, moaning mess. “Where’s the rest of your pathetic friends?!”

“Blackfire, how could you do this to your own sister?!” Even Robin, for all the horrible things he’d seen in Gotham and beyond, was left white in the face over the scene before him. The earth unsettled, the impact crater from Starfire’s landing, and the sight of his Starfire with her ankles lifted and her Tamaranian pussy claimed by her own big sister’s dick. It took everything the boy wonder had to hold back the tears as he trembled with rage, finally unleashing it while he pointed to Blackfire and made a bold, brave declaration. “You’re going down for this!”

He charged. With pumping arms, legs pistoning as hard and as fast as they could, and eyes narrow as they were set on only one thing: rescuing the Tamaranian he loved. The dirt and grass kicked up underneath his heels as he charged to what was bound to be the greatest, most heroic battle of his life, and when he leapt into the air he had every intention of driving his flying heel squarely against that strange, glowing pink jewel set against Blackfire’s chest.

Blackfire, in turn, didn’t even need to stop fucking Robin’s girlfriend in order to best him.

The second Robin stepped into Blackfire’s reach, the Tamaranian sent him flying with a sudden backhand that moved faster than the boy’s eyes could see. There was a deafening crack as he flew across the clearing, only to slam against the nearest tree with a horrible crunching sound that left Starfire wailing. The tree itself was splintered from the base all the way up, and Robin fell into a tiny heap, looking onward at the two sisters with a pathetic look crossing his face.

“I’ll be right with you, Robin!” Blackfire beamed, reclaiming her hold on Starfire’s ankles and spreading her legs once more. “Once I’m done knocking up my little sis!”

“Ro...Rooobiii…” Starfire wept as she reached out to her friend, arms weak and voice weaker. The sight of Robin looking back at her, broken and crumpled and helpless was enough to break her heart all the further, but not to the point that she dared to raise her hand in anger against her sister. Instead, she forced her gaze to look away and back into the eyes of the abuser, staring up at where Blackfire loomed from above, pounding with fierce motions that left the redhead screaming and stretched.

It wasn’t long after Robin’s flight into the tree that Blackfire found her peak, lunging deep into her little sister with one last push that left her balls resting against Starfire’s backside and her womb tickled by the tip of her cock. While Starfire screamed in her own frantic and desperately unwanted climax Blackfire simply roared with delight, and those big Tamaranian balls trembled as she started to unleash an absolute torrent. Her member twitched and convulsed within the fierce, wet grip of Starfire’s pussy and she unloaded a few thick squirts of spunk squarely against the other girl’s womb, surging so much seed into Starfire’s entrance that it escaped from the seam of pussy and cock with a few wet, messy splurts.

Blackfire’s face took on a look of profound satisfaction, but much to the chagrin of the distant Robin, the sound of Starfire’s moans took center stage of that moment between the two sisters. Starfire’s legs were spread wide and her hands grasping at her big sister’s shoulders, and her head was snapping back and forth as every inch of her lovely figure was left quaking, convulsing, and undeniably, uncontrollably cumming.

And through it all, while her belly stretched and her pussy was flooded with the sinful spunk of her abusive elder sister, Starfire howled like a cat in heat.

“Y-Yes, yes, Sister, it...oh, it keeps rushing inside! I...I cannot possibly imagine how there can be so much!” The tears were still on Starfire’s face, but they were now tears of unbridled joy. She had finally broken, and celebrated with Blackfire as her pussy was claimed in a torrent of rich, warm, delicious Tamaranian cum. With her eyes crossed and her tongue dangling from her lips Starfire moaned and spasmed, clutching Blackfire’s shoulders as she bucked back into the other girl’s hips again and again in a desperate, needy state. “G...Glorious, Sister! It...it is glorious!”

From across the clearing to where she had sent him flying, Robin merely watched it all with tears in his eyes and a heart nearly as shattered as his body. Blackfire, in the midst of her authority and dominance, simply cast a short glance to the young man and allowed a tiny, knowing smile to play upon her lips. She said nothing, but the reality of the situation was as clear as could be - Starfire wasn’t Robin’s anymore. She wasn’t even the Titans’. She was, and would remain, the broken breeding bitch of her big sister.

And she still had plenty of time to get fucked before the other Titans showed up.

***

The moans of joy that escaped Starfire’s throat during her first creampie of the evening were far, far from her last. Now that she had effectively shattered under the abuses doled out by her big sister, the redhead was all too eager to sing of her praises - no matter the sting that it caused the crumpled, beaten human in the distance.

“Ohh, it tastes even better than the glormdis fruit back home!” Starfire gasped, her eyes twinkling in delight as she peeled her lips away from Blackfire’s cockhead. Though further praises were soon muffled as the older girl shoved her dick back into Starfire’s throat once more, her giggling and moaning was so loud that it carried across the clearing regardless. She took Blackfire’s cock down to the hilt, nuzzling her nose against the other girl’s lap and fawning her hands back and forth across those big, heavy balls. Smearing Blackfire’s cream and her own leftover juices and spit, Starfire effectively worshipped that perfect member with the sort of delight that only a truly depraved, worthless cocksleeve could muster.

And Blackfire relished in it. How nice it was to finally have a sister she could be proud of, a sister that she didn’t feel physically ill to be in the presence of. No more sappy goody two-shoes. No more naive little girl that couldn’t handle the harsh realities of the universe. Starfire was finally doing what she was born for, and her big sister couldn’t have been any happier. Her hips bucked back and forth as she continued to rut the younger woman’s throat, slamming her cock to the point that Starfire’s cheeks were puffing out and the tip reached well past her gullet. She gagged. She giggled. She made disgusting, wet slurping noises that carried on the wind all the way over to Robin’s cringing face, and when Blackfire treated her to the second load of the evening Starfire celebrated in it with profound delight.

Her throat was bulging with the payload offered, her cheeks puffing and her eyes rolling back in her head. As Blackfire’s cum surged down her throat Starfire greedily gulped as much as she could manage, though even with her legendary Tamaranian appetite there was only so much she could swiftly swallow. Before long it poured from her nose, escaped the corners of her lips drawn taut around Blackfire’s dick, slathered down her face in a truly repulsive and shameless mess. Meanwhile, Starfire’s hands were firmly pressed at her own cum-filled slit, pawing and fingering her nethers in a grotesque display of just how far she had fallen. Even while her face was used as little more than a cumdump for her big sister, she couldn’t stop grinding at herself, pushing her nethers closer and closer to the point of unleashed delight.

“Good girl, Starfire,” Blackfire purred, pawing her fingers down her sister’s head and giving her the praise she was coming to crave. As she tightened her fingers in the redhead’s locks and gently pulled her head back, the tip of her dick was left popping free past Starfire’s lips along with a tender gasp. The younger of the two looked up at Blackfire with expectation and admiration, waiting with baited, cum-moistened breath and a broad smile as her big sister decided just what would be nice. “Let’s make sure Robin knows the score before we leave.”

From his broken heap, Robin simply shuddered anew.

It went on like that for some time, and although Robin couldn’t hope to process just how long he was forced to endure that torture, it certainly felt worse than all the days he spent under Slade’s control combined. Seeing the face of his beloved Starfire lit with such joy and delight was one thing, one horrid torture no man should’ve ever been forced to feel, but the sound of her voice made it all the worse. While Blackfire fucked her again and again and again in the clearing, Starfire made it painfully clear just how far she had fallen...and to what extent she was enamoured with this new role in her life.

“T...Thank you, Blackfire! You are the best of sisters!”

“GLORIOUS! I thank you for using my pussy again, Blackfire!”

“Ohh, I cannot wait until my belly is big and round with all of your little borblings, Sister!”

Those sentences and so many like it dug deeper and deeper into Robin’s mind as he watched Blackfire use the redhead to her wicked and immense glee. Creampie after creampie, throatfuck after throatfuck, Starfire was used and abused and only seemed to shudder all the harder the more it went on. She didn’t even seem to acknowledge Robin’s presence at a certain point, so lost she was in the taste of her sister’s cum oozing down her throat or the violent, spasming orgasms that shook across her body every time she was struck to the core. By the very end of it all, Starfire was barely even conscious - draped with her ass up over Blackfire’s shoulder, cum oozing out of her pussy and covering her thighs, dangling like a limp noodle reliant on her big sister to hold her up. As Blackfire cradled her bred bitch over an arm she stood so that her shadow was cast over Robin, still laying in a helpless heap with broken limbs and a shattered heart. Her smile was wicked and wide, and her voice relentlessly mocking as she flicked her hair and gave her sister’s nearby rump one more heavy slap.

“It was so nice seeing you again, Robin, but I’m afraid you’re just a bad influence on my little sister,” the Tamaranian grinned, the jewel of Charta glowing particularly bright as she did so. “But don’t worry...we’ll be seeing plenty of each other again. After all, there are so many more sluts here on Earth left for me to breed.”

“N...No...y-you...you can-”

Robin’s pathetic, futile plea was swiftly drowned out by the sound of Blackfire’s laughter as the Tamaranian flew off, Starfire in hand. There was no telling just where she was headed next, but it was all but certain...wherever Blackfire and the jewel of Charta went, the heroes of Earth would be at risk.

She was breeding an army...and she’d need bitches to do it.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> So y'see, it's a feel good story.
> 
> [Twitter.](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
